Legacy
by Warrior of Sparta
Summary: Laineth was exiled from her home when she went against Thranduil so she could help the Dwarves. Now, 60 year's later she find's herself in the home of one Bilbo Baggin's and her life will be forever changed /\ Eventual OC/Bofur & possible Thorin/OC /\ Co-wrote with ErinGoesRawr
1. Chapter 1

Laineth walked slowly and calmly through the shire looking around for a marked door, eventually she came upon it and she softly knocked upon the small door, which was slowly answered and a young looking hobbit appeared in the open doorway.

Laineth bowed introducing herself "I am Laineth of the Woodland Realm. At your Service" Caught by surprise Bilbo paused before recollecting himself and bowing in return introducing himself

"I'm Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End. At yours".

Laineth then proceeded to walk into the hobbits humble adobe and she hung her coat on the coat hanger and lay her arms on the ground near her cloak and then she began quietly exploring the vast yet small home

Laineth sat peacefully at the small Hobbit's dining table, listening to the two dwarves in front of her catch up. Dwalin and Balin where their names. They didn't have to tell her them though, she remembered them. She remembered them because once upon a time, she knew these dwarves, in fact she _saved _these dwarves.

"How ya been lass?" Balin's voice finally brought her out of her thoughts 

After Laineth and Balin had finished catching up Dwalin took his chance to ask the question he'd been holding in and bluntly asked "How do you know this damn Elf brother?"?"

Laineth sighed and answered him eerily calmly and stared him dead in the eyes "I am the one who came to Erebor's aid when no one else would. I am the one who went against my king because unlike him, I am no coward"

She still remembers that day... the day the dragon took one of the last great Dwarf Kingdom's. She remembers the Dwarf prince yelling for them to help and the way Thranduil stared him down before turning and taking his army with him

She faced the threat of banishment and even death because she did not turn with them. She ran down to the aid of the dwarves and helped many escape. Including one by the name of Balin who had fallen and would of been trampled to death if it was not for her.

Now -60 year's on- she sat across from one she saved and his brother. It didn't matter that the bald tattoo' d dwarf had questioned her and it didn't bother her that he said her species name like it was a disease. All of that was just swept under the rug because she saved his brother and that was a debt that could not be re-pay' d

Another knock brought Laineth out of her daydream. It also created the perfect distraction for her to slip away and be alone with her thoughts. She wasn't very big on being surrounded by many people

Bilbo flung the door open to reveal three younger looking Dwarves. The two male's were smiling while the female simply stared at him like a beast staring at it's pray. She wasn't going to kill him though, she just didn't trust people that were not her kin.

"Fili" The Blond one said

"Kili" The brunette spoke next

"At your service" the said in unison while doing a small bow

The female didn't speak however, nor did she bow. She simply just stared at the hobbit. Bilbo couldn't help but stare back. If she didn't come off as intimidating and murderous, he would of thought she was a princess. She certainly looked like one with that blond hair and those bright blue eye's

Fili nudged her slightly and brought her out of whatever trance she was in. The female looked up at him with a raised brow. Fili nodded towards the hobbit and the female sighed, turning back to Bilbo.

She bowed slightly and when she pulled her body back up she locked eye's with him and smirked "Mili... at your service" The sweetness in her voice sounded forced... very forced. Maybe she wanted him to know that. She wanted him to know that she was in fact, not sweet. It irked him and sent shiver's threw his small body.

The three walked passed him, using his distraction to their advantage. Kili wiped his boot's on some piece of furniture while Fili handed off his weapon's to Bilbo. Mili didn't wipe her boot's though, nor give away her weapon's. She just walked passed the three and strutted straight into the living room, her muddy footprint's trailing behind her-

"MILI!" Dwalin called out after seeing the Dwarf Princess. Mili smiled and embraced him in a hug "What took you all so long?" He asked as her two brother's and a bewildered hobbit came through.

Mili smirked "These two kept me waiting. Managed to drink two whole pints before they were ready" She told him before taking a seat at the table beside Balin who she greeted with a hug

Laineth heard all the dwarves. They were loud and she understood why the Elves called them obnoxious and stubborn, but she didn't mind. The only thing that bothered her was that they were messing up her train of thought as she was writing about her journey to the Shire which was a long one but quite a fun one.

She rarely every got to leave the woodland Realm so she was going to enjoy this adventure, she just hoped the hobbit would agree to come along as that was the whole reason they were here. But for now she simply waited for Gandalf to show up and then and only then is when she would show herself to the rest of the Dwarves

**Alright so that is the first chapter up! :D **

**So yes, this story was co-written and (sorta) edited by ErinGoesRawr who also writes fanfic's and does a fab job (if I do say so myself)**

**So please leave Review's to tell me what you think since ALL comment's are welcome. Even hate... c'mon I dare ya**


	2. Chapter 2

"Weapon's off at the table" Her uncle scolded her. When Thorin arrived, all the fun they were having stopped. Her and Bofur had started a whole show, got everyone singing and where even throwing around plates. But her uncle came and that had to stop

Mili sighed and stood up "Bilbo!" She called out. Bilbo came scuttling into the room with a worried expression. It looked like he had seen someon he loved dearly die. Mili looked around "Where can I put my weapons?" Bilbo led her out by the front foor and pointed to where everyone elses weapon's where. She sulked as she placed each one down, feeling more naked by the second. Once she was seated again her uncle gave her a smile before going back to the business at hand

Laineth was motioned into the room by gandalf and she stood up moving her blonde hair behind her ears stepping into the room for everyone to see Balin was quite happy to see the she hadn't run off, and she looked at all the dwarves who looked shocked and the few who knew her looked relieved they'd seen the sacrifice she'd made but also knew thranduil was too much of an idiot to understand that she had gone to rivendell since thranduil was salty about what she did and exiled her. Lord Elrond was always fond of her and was happy to accept the Sindarin into his home

"Hello, Thorin And Balin been a long time hasn't it" 

Mili looked at the female who had just entered the room. She made the whole place go quiet "Who's that?" She whispered to Balin.

Balin leaned his head back, a smile still on his face "That, Miss Mili, Is Laineth. She got herself exiled to save the dwarves after Smaug attacked"

Mili's eyes widened "She's an Elf?!" she almost coughed "You mean the same Elves that abandoned us?!"

Thorin looked to his niece and nodded "Aye. the very same"

Mili passed her look around the room "They left you and now you are letting one in on the quest?!" she looked back at her uncle who was still staring. He knew his niece had 'selective hearing' (she always had) she chose to ignore the good and focused on the bad

"She saved my life" Balin commented.

Mili stared at him- "Really?" she raised an eyebrow. She took all her uncle's tales about the Elves to heart so she was having a hard time believing this- 

Laineth looked at the girl and nodded "yes i did infact save his life. see he had fallen over and since everyone was fleeing in the wake of the Serpent of the North. Smaug the Terrible. i picked him up and helped him get out of the area of immediate danger. and thorin over there. when he was about charge smaug and get himself fried by dragon fire. though as rude as it was i dragged him by his beard which was longer at the time and gave him to Balin then i went on to sneak INTO Erebor and get as many people out as possible. after that i helped for a time in finding a place for your kind to live in. and trust me.. young dwarf. i begged Thranduil not to turn tail and run. for honors sake. but as you can tell from the tales your uncle says out of spite. he went against the better judgement" 

Mili turned to her uncle and smirked "She dragged you by your beard?" she sniggered. she wasn't the only one. she could hear her brother's concealing laughter since they knew better to not laugh at the king

"Guess you left that part out of the story" She let out one finally 'Ha' and settled back down comfortably in her chair. She was aware that her uncle was burning holes into her with the glare he was giving her but she didn't care. She was first in line (despite the fact she was a women and had a brother the same age) and her uncle's favourite (even though he wont admit it)

Laineth stood and lay her contract down infront of Balin "here. you can go over it if you need. but now lets get to the main point of this meeting Gandalf, Thorin the floor is yours"

she sat on the floor outside the kitchen as it had gotten very uncomfortable leaning over the way she was, she had never known just how short hobbits were, she was told by gandalf they were small but suprising creatures but she underestimated what he had meant by small. to her quick estimate he was about as tall as her knee high boot 

Mili listened well as her uncle spoke of the quest they were about to venture on. She listened especially well when Bilbo started reading his contract out loud "INCINERATION?!" He gasped, looking back at the dwarves

"That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible" Bofur told him

"Just imagine a fernace with wing's" Mili chimed in

"Searing pain then"

"Nothing" Mili beat him to it "Just a pile of ashes" She leaned back in her chair and looked down at her nails. she said it like it was nothing which proved to haunt Bilbo even more

"I feel faint" Bilbo started pacing

"You're over reacting" Mili told him

"nope" Bilbo muttered before falling to the ground out cold

"Huh" was all Mili said. she was slightly impressed that he lasted that long

Laineth crouched over Bilbo and picked him up "i got this you guys talk i'll be back, i'm fresh out of smelling salts so theres no waking him up for now" after she had placed bilbo on a comfortable chair thing she assumed it was she didn't know everything was so small, but she then returned to where everyone was

"Alright so. you plan to take Erebor back.. from. a Possibly Dead Possibly NOT Dead Dragon?" she looked at gandalf then at the dwarves "alright. yeah i'm in" 

After everything had been officially sorted out for the Elf and dinner had been finished, the Dwarves decided to call it a day... or night? Mili had decided that she was going to sleep on Bofur much to Fili and Kili's dismay. Bofur however, was not bothered. She quickly fell asleep, her head rested on his lap. The other dwarves however, did not sleep. They sung.

Laineth stood near the door listening to the song, something that would be permanently burned into her mind vividly and she sat quietly as it was sung and she patted gandalf on the shoulder "Mithrandir, i'm not against this idea but you and i both know, smaug can't possibly be dead. i want to get them their home back i was there when it was taken from them i saw the pain in their eyes. pain like that causes elves like me to waste away into nothingness. but this will be hard and if bilbo doesn't come along things will be harder"

Gandlaf simply laughed and coughed at the same time as he was smoking his pipe* "Bilbo will come along. he won't let himself pass up an adventure"

Laineth smiled and looked at the raided and empty pantry "He'll have to leave anyway"

"Why's that?" asked Gandalf

"He has no food left"

**Sorry for the late update. I haven't had access to le internet for a bit. I've been busy with school and the marine corps but i'll try to update as soon as possible**

**Follow or favourite this story if you like it and tell me what you think about it kay?**

**Thanks again To ErinGoesRawr for co-writing this story with me**

**~Mikey**


	3. Chapter 3

Mili woke up feeling cold and sore. She really shouldn't sleep on couches. She lifted her head up and looked around the hobbit's living room. It was empty "Hello?" she called out, sitting herself up and rubbing her eyes. No response. She stood up and walked to the front door where her weapon's where. She attached them to her person and headed outside, looking to find some answers- "Thorin? Kili? FILI!?" She yelled. It was like the place had been deserted. But then... this awful screech came from above. She turned and saw... "Smaug" she muttered under her breath as the dragon came barreling down towards her, his stomach lighting up, filling with fire. Then, he opened his mouth and Mili screamed as she felt her flesh burning "MILI!" Her eye's shot open and she saw her twin sitting in front of her, holding her arm's which had just been flying around in the air a moment ago. She looked around, trying to catch her breath. She was still on the hobbit's couch. She shook her head and stood up, pushing her brother away from her and ignoring the stares she was getting from the rest of the company "Are you alright lass?" -Came Dwalin's voice- "Fine!" she snapped "Just fine" she said again, a little calmer this time-"Let's just get ready"

Laineth sat on the bench outside the hobbits home going over the carvings on her Elvish Daggers, and she was sharpening them which they desperately needed and she tightened the string for her bow as she had always preferred an extremely strong draw, she could hear the dwarves rustling around getting their things "they're loud.. something I'll have to get accustomed to i suppose"

Mili wiped the sweat from her forehead that had built up during her nightmare as she attached her belongings to her ponie. Her brothers better not be in there talking about her recurring nightmares where she would wake up screaming

Laineth tugged her Dark Green Wool cloak hood over her head and sat on her horse saddled and equipped waiting on everyone else to come along and get ready, while she was waiting she silently sat on her horse with her eyes closed humming in sindarin

After another hour or, everyone was well rested with full stomachs and were ready to go- "Wait!" -Called Kili "Where's Master Boggins?" "I think its Baggins" Corrected Fili "Pretty sure its Bogg" "Enough!" Blared Thorin "Master Baggins did not sign the contract so we do not have to wait"

Laineth Shook her head under her hood, and glanced at Gandalf and laughed and rode on with the group waiting for the hobbit to give chase because as Gandalf said, 'he wouldn't let himself pass up an adventure', that and as she said he had no more food left after the company of dwarves was done

"I bet he's going to show up soon" Mili raised a brow at her blond brother "You do huh? How much you willing to bet?" He tilted his head in confusion. Was she serious? "How about 10 coins" Mili nodded her head and held out her hand. Fili took it and shook it "Deal. Ten coins to me when he doesn't show" Fili snorted- "You wish" "I'll take some of that action" Called Bofur from behind them. After Bofur yelled it set of a chain reaction. Now there was a full on bet going on with all the Dwarves and even Gandalf

Laineth hung at the back of the group to be more at peace, rather than in-between a group of rowdy dwarves, she didn't mind she just had sensitive hearing and can't keep calm in situations like that, but she heard Bilbo coming before he started shouting the leaves and twigs snapping gave him away but other than that he was mostly silent

So it turns out Bilbo did arrive and Mili was one of the many who had to reluctantly hand over ten coins to whom she bet with which was not fun and she felt like smacking her brother of his pony for the grin he gave her

Laineth sat relaxed as her horse trotted along following the company of dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit she was accompanying on their quest to regain their old home, she watched and listened to the things around her, she was generally just thinking about some of the weirdest things and didn't know why

Laineth sat on her horse subconsciously following the main group thinking to herself about the long quest what time had in store for her, she had lived many long years, traveled to many distant places, seen different blades, armor, arrows, cultures, battled many enemies and killed many warriors, and now she was in the company of dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit, traveling to assist in the reclaiming of the throne of Erebor for Thorin Oakenshield, she was leaving far from her comfort zone into most definite and possible combat and death, for people who were not her kinsman but she felt obligated to assist in the reclamation of their home, it was her way, it was in her nature to be helpful even if it meant an end to her already long life which she'd grown tired of living, but her sense of honor has kept her from wasting away

She looked into the distance and kept walking she shut her minds thoughts out as she was done thinking

**Sorry I have been gone so long guys, I have been preparing for the Marine Corps, Studying for EOC tests and getting ready for my end of the year of my junior year of high school if this chapter is short I truly am sorry, I have had massive writers block, I've been busy working out and having to run to school at 04:00 in the god damn morning I love you guys. Plz don't hate me. Anyway I want to let you know if there is anything you think I should improve on please tell me in reviews anyway**

**SEMPER FIDELIS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There is going to be a large delay in furthur uploads of this story I apologize people. But times are not being gentle on the things required to do this story. And my friend is slightly difficult to deal with at times. And I'm honestly focusing on other things. Everyones busy it's no ones fault really but my own thinking with the shit I have going on I'd ever even have time for something like this so I apologize people.  
fear not however. Giving up is not in my vocabulary**

**this is going to go un updated for a long long time guys, i have far more pressing matters to attend to.**


End file.
